Slave Camp
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: numb3rsXrangers apprentice fic. Now this is from a Numb3rs POV with all the Numb3rs characters but with a Ranger's Apprentice plot. You do not have to be a fan of Ranger's Apprentice to enjoy this fic. Don is kidnapped and sent to a slave camp, T rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- **So basically this is a Numb3rs story with a modern Ranger's Apprentice plot. A little confusing I know but hopefully it will be all right. Those that may look at this and not be a Rangers Apprentice fan read anyway it's still a good plain old Numb3rs story and you don't have to understand Rangers Apprentice to read this.

**Disclaimers-**Alas I don't own any of these characters or the plot, I am just responsible for typing it and putting together.

**Thanks-**To John Flanagan's mind, for making up this plot and the people who created Numb3rs, I love it and hope you hurry up with the next season in Australia coz oh no I missed the season finale, stupid power outage, and have no idea what happened. If you know plz PM me, I'm dieing here!

_**Chapter One **_

Don arrived at the crime scene at 6:34am. It was on the outskirts of LA and a body had been dumped.

Don saw Colby and walked over to him.

"What've we got so far?" asked Don

"Male, aged 36, no positive ID or cause of death yet, we'll have to wait till the biopsy comes back. He was found over there in the bushes by a group of teenagers who were drunk at the time."

Don saw David talking on his cell and hang up; he walked over to Don and Colby.

"The vic's name was Keith Olman, he went missing twelve years ago." Said David

"Okay, I'm headed to the office to go through the file, pack up and head over" Don told them.

"'Kay see you there" said Colby

"See ya" said David

Don got back in the SUV and went to the office, pored himself a mug of coffee and sat down to go through the files that were in his office.

He was nearly finished the first file, when there was a tap at the door

"Come in"

"Biopsy reports came in," began Nikki "he was heavily beaten, but the cause of death was malnutrition, very low immune system and they found an unknown substance in his system, they're running more tests to see what it is but they think it might be a new drug if some sorts"

"'Kay thanks Nikki, keep me updated"

"Always do, Boss"

About half an hour later, there was a knock on his door.

"Boss, LAPD's here. They think our case is connected to one of theirs"

"Thanks Colby, I'll be right there"

He stood and walked over to the war room

"Agent Eppes, name's Detective Callum Morrison, we think your homicide is connected with a slave yard case of ours"

"Slave Yard?" said Colby, confused

"Yes, they take people of the streets, always aged twenty to twenty-five. Men and women, they've been doing this for several decades, they used to be silent when they took their victims and so we never noticed, but over the years they've become sloppy. That's when we noticed"

"Who are they?" asked Don

"We don't know names, just that they believe themselves to be superior to other people and that they think the deserve a kingdom of there own, with servants. Its supposed to be like a whole community"

"How do you know this?"

"We've sent agents to try and get the location, they were blind folded though and so they didn't see where they went, they tried snooping around but they found the mic, they killed them in cold blood"

"LAPD is willing to co-investigate this, as long as we get the lead," said Detective Morrison

Don nodded "I think we can handle that"

**A/N-So what'd you think, I know boring but the next chapter's up, it's a lot more interesting then the first so you know. Review please but be nice, this is my first Numb3rs fic and I think I did the whole 'cop talk' right, but that doesn't mean I don't accept criticism coz I do, but just say it in a nice way. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Don walked in the house and saw his dad in the kitchen

"Hey, dad, where's Charlie?"

"Hey Donnie, where he always is, in the garage"

"Of course"

"You staying for dinner"

"Yeah"

"Okay, it'll be ready soon"

He walked down to the garage and saw Charlie pacing.

"Any luck yet?"

Charlie looked up "No"

Charlie was doing all sorts of Mathematical things to try and locate the camp, but was obviously not succeeding in doing so.

"Listen Dad said that dinner will be ready soon, why don't you take a break Chuck, you've been working non stop for days"

"Okay Don, I just gotta finish this Algorithm first" he sighed

Don knew that Charlie felt that he was failing Don, and Don knew that Charlie could only do so much but still, they were getting nowhere and ten more people had gone missing. _Ten_.

Don felt frustrated that the combined efforts of the FBI, LAPD and Charlie, Amita and Larry were not enough to catch them. They may have gotten slack over the years but they were still good.

Don walked upstairs not waiting for Charlie to finish.

"Don could you help me set the table" asked Alan

"Sure dad"

He grabbed some plates and started to set them on the table

Charlie can up and Don could see in the lighting of the house that he was exhausted, there were big bruises under his eyes and he seemed to move slower than normal.

"Charlie, when was the last time you slept properly?"

"Um…couple o' nights ago?"

"Well make sure that you get some sleep tonight, you need to be awake to do your work"

"'Kay Don" said Charlie through a yawn

They sat down and ate in silence. At about 7:30pm Don got up and walked out the door

And it was going to be the last time he did that in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Don got into his SUV and drove to his apartment; he approached his door and realized that it was open.

He got his gun out and cautiously inched the door open and walked inside.

He sweeped the rooms and frowned, there was noone here, yet there was nothing missing that he could see.

Thinking that he'd ask the neighbours if they saw anything he started to walk towards the door.

Suddenly there was a knife at his throat. He cursed himself for walking into the trap

"Don't do anything funny or I'll hurt you so bad that you'll wish I'd kill you" said the man's raspy voice

Don nodded his understanding but knew that if the opportunity arose to escape he would take it

The man bound his hands and gagged him and sat him down in a chair

He took out his cell phone and walked into another room to make his call

Don tried to get up without making a sound but couldn't so he thought it best not to move.

He tried to wriggle his hands free so he could get his cell but that didn't work either, but his hands could reach his pocket where he kept his cell so he was able to get it out anyway and using his hands feel where the buttons were called Colby, hopefully they would get that something was up and come straight away.

He could hear Colby when he answered

"What's up Don?"

He winced at how loud his voice was, but couldn't do anything to prevent it. Maybe the captor wouldn't hear

"Hello? Don? You there? Hello?"

The man must've heard because he chose that moment to walk in

"What are you doing?" he shouted then he saw the cell phone

"You little bastard," he said as he walked towards him he took the phone and hung up

"Didn't you hear me when I said you would pay if there was any funny stuff, slave" he said

Slave? Thought Don. This man must be part of the Slave Camp, shit

He took the knife that he'd threatened Don with earlier and took it to Don's face.

He made a cut that went from his hairline, across the bridge of his nose and across his cheek; it wasn't deep, but deep enough to bleed, deep enough to leave a scar, deep enough to hurt like hell.

If he weren't gagged he would have screamed, but when he tried to all that came out was a muffled yell that noone could possibly hear

"That's right scream all you want noone can hear you"

He threw the knife on the ground

"A little present for your friends, now let's go"

He made Don stand and walked him into the corridor, Don looked directly at the security camera's and lipped the words Slave Camp, he knew that the camera's were good quality because he helped to fund them getting them when he went to live there.

The captor saw what he was doing and punched him in the jaw, and then poked his tongue out at the camera.

He was cocky, very cocky

They got in the lift and into the parking lot where they got into a SUV and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Colby was in the office when he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket.

He looked at the caller ID-'Don'-it said.

"What's up Don?" he asked

No answer, none at all, there was nobody on the other end of the line

"Hello? Don? You there? Hello?"

Still no answer

Then he heard somebody through the phone that was not Don,

"What are you doing?" said the voice and I froze. He sounded as though he was walking towards the phone

"You little bastard" the voice sounded as though he was very close to the phone now and he hung up.

Colby grabbed his jacket and David looked up a frown on his face

"What's up?" he asked

"I think Don's in trouble, come on I'll fill you in on the way"

David grabbed his own jacket and went to Colby's car.

Colby told David what happened as he drove, they reached Don's house in ten minutes.

They had their guns out when they walked up the corridor to see Don's door ajar, they walked inside and sweeped the place, before they looked for evidence of a break in.

"Colby, look" began David and he bagged the knife with blood on it.

"Okay this is a crime scene now, call forensics to take a look, then we'll go look at the surveillance tape," Colby said

"Shouldn't we call Charlie and Alan?" asked David

"Not till we know whether he's injured or not, then we'll call them"

"Alright"

David called forensics then he and Colby went up to security to take a look at the surveillance tapes and they watched as Don came out of his apartment, gagged and bound, then he looked into the camera and David and Colby gasped

"That bastard" cursed Colby

Don had a whopping great cut down his face

"He's mouthing something," said David

"Rewind it," said Colby

"He's saying 'Slave Camp'" said Colby confidently

"So I think its safe to assume that this man is from the Slave Camp that we have been looking into" said David

Then they watched as the man saw what Don was doing and punched him in the face, Colby cursed again, then the man poked his tongue out at the camera, and David whispered "Cocky much"

They were both astounded at what this man had done to Don, Colby hated the fact that when he asked Charlie to help them he would no doubt ask to look at the tape and he was afraid at how Charlie would take the cut on Don's face.

They got a copy of the tape and saw that forensics had arrived, David stayed behind and Colby went to the SUV to drive to Charlie's to tell them the news.

**A/N-I know kinda boring…or maybe you thought otherwise…review I want to know your opinion of how it's coming along. I know they're all short but I'm putting them up two at a time so I think that may account for something.**


End file.
